warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Songflight's Pain
This is the second book in the second arc of the Songflight's Journey series. 'Prologue' "This is not good." The brown tabby tom stood staring down at the landscape below, the gathering perils reflected in his eyes. A sleek ginger she-cat padded up to him and stood beside him; both of them had that comfortable air of knowing each other well. "Will they be strong enough? Will she be strong enough?" she asked. "Well, you taught her. That's the greatest gift any cat could be given," the tom mewed. "Pinestar," Fireflower sighed. "She'll need more than the few tips I could give her to face down this threat. She doesn't even understand the threat, and she has other things to worry about..." "Did you know?" Pinestar asked. His former deputy hung her head. "I suspected," she admitted. "Which is why I encouraged her subtly to choose Troutstream. But she made the decision all by herself." He sniffed. "It almost destroyed her children. It still might." Her dark yellow eyes flared. "For your information, they chose-" "Guys! Don't fight!" Both cats turned, and froze. Two kits came scampering towards them, followed by a half-grown slender black she-cat. Emeraldpaw, her younger sister Flowerkit(an honorary member of StarClan, though she had died before Shadowpelt joined WaterClan), and Hawthornkit, Bushtail's little sister who had died all those moons ago. "We have better things to be arguing about," Hawthornkit said, her round gold eyes solemn and serious. Fireflower felt a pang of regret, looking at the little kit. She had been killed by the very threat her brother and Clanmates were facing now, yet here she was, unafraid, trying to think of ways to stop them. "She's right," Emeraldpaw sighed. "Songflight, Patchbird, and Hawkswoop will need a lot of our help to get through this." Pinestar gazed back down at the scene of his beloved Clan. "Dark times are coming for the Clans. They are just on the horizon. All we can do is trust in the light, and wait. It's all up to them now." 'Chapter One' "I just don't get it." Songflight paced back and forth along the WaterClan border, her green eyes glowing with frustration. "Why threaten us if he planned this all along? Why ask me to get Pinestar to trust him when he planned to kill him? What was with the rabbits?" Across from her, a tom waited patiently, all of him lost in shadows save a burning pair of yellow eyes. They were unreadable as he watched her, waiting for her rage to cool off. "It doesn't matter Songflight," he said. "Maybe his plans changed. We get off the hook at least. There's no need for us to ever meet again." She couldn't keep her jaw from dropping open, though she shut it with a snap. What happened to you, Bushtail? ''she wanted to ask. Her leader had just died, and he knew how much he had meant to her. Still, he sat here calmly, practically telling her this was a ''good ''thing? "Fine," she said, forcing her voice not to shake. "Never again. You don't need to worry about it." "Wait!" Alarm showed on his face. "Songflight, I didn't-" She didn't pause to hear what he had to say. The old Bushtail, whom she had fallen in love with all those moons ago, wouldn't have needed an explanation. He would have known, would have comforted her. "You may be the deputy," Songflight whispered as her paws propelled her back towards the WaterClan camp. "But you aren't the cat I once knew. The cat I once loved." Only the wind whistling through the trees heard her words, and swallowed them up the way darkness does. "'Morning sleepyhead. Ready to wake up?" Purring, Songflight batted lazily at Troutstream's whiskers, reveling in the warmth of his blue gaze. She rolled against him teasingly, then scrambled to her paws, yawning as she spoke. "I'm up, I'm up. What's the rush... ''deputy?" ''she added as an afterthought. He laughed. "Very funny. The rush is, I'm dying to go for a walk by the river with my beautiful mate. May I have the honor?" "You may," she said, linking her tail with his. Briefly though, a shadow pulsed across her heart. It didn't feel right to be so happy, after what had happened to their leader. Outside, the worry on Bluestar's face as she discussed tactics on how to capture Smoke reminded Songflight of all the Clan had lost. Of all the revenge they needed to exact. Troutstream seemed to sense her worry; he bent close to her ear, so that his breath tickled her cheek, and said, "We can worry about it later. You need to relax for once." "Me?" she said. "I'm as relaxed as could be." His eyes twinkled with mischief. "We'll see about that. Come on." They bounded through the woods like a pair of kits. Songflight enjoyed the feeling of the sun on her pelt, after weeks of enduring the harsh, biting winds of leaf-bare. "What are we going to do at the river?" she asked breathlessly. He said nothing in reply, just quickened his pace. She raced to catch up, till it felt like she was flying above the ground. Breathless, she paused beside him, and they stood looking out across the shimmering water together. "It's beautiful," she breathed, leaning against him and catching a glimpse of his eyes, which matched the color of the sunlit river exactly. "Isn't it? I couldn't imagine living in a Clan that didn't enjoy-" He broke off abruptly. Songflight followed his gaze, and her heart froze as she spotted a patrol of LightningClan cats standing on the banks. "Speaking of other Clans..." "You're the deputy now," she whispered. He nodded once, and stepped towards the bank, sizing the patrol up carefully. Songflight recognized all the cats, a gray warrior named Rabbitfoot, a she-cat called Flamepatch, a ginger apprentice she knew from Gatherings to be Swiftpaw, and the LightningClan deputy herself, Starlingfoot. They were outnumbered, but that couldn't matter too much; they were on their own side of the territory. At least, that was what Songflight hoped. Starlingfoot spoke first. "Don't even think about crossing over, prey-stealers!" "Excuse me?" Troutstream's voice was laced with scorn and disbelief. "We wouldn't think of touching your mangy rabbits and crow-food. In case you haven't noticed, we're on our side of the river." "I don't think a river would stop you WaterClan cats," she said, eyes narrowing to slits. "We've found your scent on our territory. Rosestar will not stand for this. None of us will." "WaterClan scent?" he said, eyes widening. Flamepatch interrupted. "Don't act innocent. Stay off our land, or we will take countermeasures." The two WaterClan cats watched as the LightningClan patrol whirled and disappeared into the thick grass on the other side of the river. While Troutstream glowered and raged, Songflight shook her head slowly, a sickening feeling tying her belly in knots. She had a feeling she knew exactly what "WaterClan" cat had been trespassing on Starlingfoot's territory. The problem was, they were powerless to stop him. "Are you sure, Songflight?" Bluestar asked, her gaze thoughtful and serious. Songflight nodded. "It was him. I'm positive. I don't know what he's still doing here, when he knows we're after him, but my guess is he's trying to bring the Clans against one another." The WaterClan leader sighed. "He's doing an excellent job. If we want vengeance for Pinestar's death, we'd have to trespass on LightningClan territory, which I'm positive Rosestar would not allow or be pleased with." "So what can we do?" Songflight asked. Bluestar stood, determination etched on her face. "Get Troutstream. We have to talk it over. You can go help yourself to some prey after that." Dipping her head in thanks, she hurried out of the den and found Troutstream talking with Stormflow and Flywhisker. "Bluestar wants you," she said. He nodded and headed towards the leader's den. From nearby, a sarcastic tone cut into their conversation. "I'm not surprised Bluestar chose Troustream to be her deputy." It was Willowclaw, leaning over to Rivertail, who was obvlivious, and talking loudly. "She'd want her little pet of a brother to agree with everything she wants. And then there's Songflight, who's always been a favorite." He smirked at her, and Songflight felt the strip of hair along her back rise. She knew Willowclaw was a loyal warrior, great fighter, and Applewhisker's mate, but at the moment all she wanted to do was claw his pelt off. "Bluestar chose Troutstream because he's an amazing warrior, and deserves it," Stormflow said firmly. The dusty brown tom flicked his ears angrily and stalked off. ''Good riddance. "Thanks Stormflow," Songflight said. The gray tom nodded. "Any time. If you'll excuse me, I promised Silverdapple I'd go hunting with her today. Now that Flywhisker and Flowerfur are warriors, I think she feels a little lost." Smiling, Songflight sought out the two young cats in the camp. Flywhisker was practicing battle moves with Streamslip, and Flowerfur was sharing tongues with Nightfur. She raised her eyebrows as she observed how close the two cats were growing. Looks like we'll have more kits in WaterClan soon, ''she observed, glancing at Mariflower and Smokewhisker, who had just entered the camp with prey in their jaws. She caught her daughter's eye, and Mariflower gave her a small smile. It was wonderful to be on good terms with her once more. "Songflight?" It was Troutstream. Worry clouded his eyes like clouds covering a blue sky. "Yeah? What did Bluestar say?" His tail drooped wearily. "Not much. We couldn't really come up with that much. Extra patrols to guard the LightningClan borders, stuff like that, and if Smoke keeps turning up, a visit to Rosestar." He hung his head and admitted in a softer voice, "I don't think I'm doing a very good job as deputy." "Don't say that," Songflight insisted, touching her tail tip to his shoulder. "You're doing an excellent job. No other cat could do better under the circumstances." "Thanks," he said, smiling thinly. Raising his head a little, he called, "Nightfur, Hawkswoop, and Patchbird, can you three go on an extra evening patrol by the LightningClan border?" "Sure," Patchbird said, flicking her tail. "Come on!" Watching them race away, Songflight sighed. "How long can we keep this up? The suspicion, the patrols, it's going to get to us." "At least it's new-leaf," pointed out her mate. "We're WaterClan. We're strong, and we'll defeat that mange-pelt Smoke." "Yeah. I hope so." "Well," Dazeflight said awkwardly. "This is nice." Songflight let out a gusty sigh. The Gathering had never been this frosty before. Now, a clear line rippled through the middle, dividing the two present Clans, LightningClan and WaterClan. And she was sure that TreeClan wouldn't be much more friendly, after what happened with Blackwhisper. Thornstrike must have managed to stir up plenty of hostile feelings toward WaterClan, no matter what Bushtail and Sootstar had done to stop it. "TreeClan's here," Starlingfoot announced, raising her head. Sure enough, the Clan's piney smell drifted on the breeze, and seconds later they poured into the Meeting Field, heads held high, hostile fire blazing in their eyes. Songflight felt a pit rise in her stomach. This was not going to be good. To her surprise, Bushtail bounded up to Leader's Rock, nodding once at Rosestar, and starting when he saw Bluestar up as well. ''Two new leaders? Then Sootstar... "Oh great," Patchbird said. "Why him?" Following her gaze, Songflight saw Thornstrike making his way towards the bottom of the rock to sit beside the other deputies. "How could he?" she whispered, for her ears only. How could Bushtail have been so dumb, after seeing what the bloodthirsty tom wanted? "Let the Gathering begin," Bluestar yowled. "WaterClan has important news to report. Pinestar has passed away." She paused, and many cats broke into murmurs or bowed their heads. Pinestar had been beloved by all. Songflight couldn't help noticing that she didn't mention that they thought Pinestar had been murdered. It was probably a wise choice not to stir up more trouble, but she still wished the other Clans, or someone, could be held responsible. "I am the new leader," she continued. "And Troutstream is the new deputy. We are thriving on the new-leaf prey, and have no need for anything." She shot a pointed glance at Rosestar, then stepped back, letting Bushtail take her place. "TreeClan, too, has a new leader," he began. "I am now Bushstar, and Thornstrike has taken over as deputy. We have two new apprentices, Dogpaw and Mintpaw, as well." Nearby, two younger cats raised their heads proudly. Songflight narrowed her eyes at the smaller, silver she-cat; she had tussled with Mintpaw before, and held no affection for the bratty cat. Rosestar moved to the front, her eyes cool and calculating. "LightningClan is doing fine as well; the rabbits run excellently this time of year. However, we have scented WaterClan cat on our side of the border, and we will-" "That's not true!" "Lies!" "Foolish banter!" Instantly the field was filled with the cries of outrage coming from WaterClan. Streamslip leaped up; despite his graying muzzle, he looked fierce suddenly. "How dare you accuse us this way? We did nothing!" Just then, a silky smooth voice cut in. "I beg to differ. I have evidence against that." All heads turned to see the owner of it. It was Smoke. 'Chapter Two' "You!" Troutstream hissed, his fur inflating to the size of a porcupine's. The rest of WaterClan whirled angrily to stare at their leader's killer. Willowclaw looked about ready to kill Smoke on the spot, and would have if Applewhisker hadn't held him back. "You remember me," Smoke cooed. Bushstar's eyes widened; he was clearly remembering the tom's blackmail. Songflight winced at the thought. Surely he wouldn't dream of it? Not at a Gathering? In reality, she wouldn't put anything past the cruel, mysterious tom. Pushing her fears for herself aside, Songflight steeled herself. Tonight, truce or no truce, WaterClan would avenge the tom that had caused the death of Pinestar. What happened after, whether he spilled their secret, that wasn't the most important thing. "What's going on?" asked a very confused Rosestar. "Who is he Bluestar? What are you doing here?" Bluestar didn't respond, her serious olive gaze fixed on Smoke. With the moonlight lapping at her fur like blue fire, she looked almost scary up on Leader's Rock. "You have a lot of nerve coming here. What do you intend to do now?" she asked. He shrugged with a sickening amount of nonchalance. "I don't know." And just like that, he turned and ran off, vanishing into the night. Instantly the WaterClan cats sprang into action. "Troutstream, Willowclaw, Applewhisker, come with me!" Bluestar yowled. And, without bothering to explain anything to the baffled members of TreeClan and LightningClan, half the WaterClan warriors streamed off in hot pursuit of the murderer, yowling their anger to the moon. "He'll hear us coming a mile away," hissed Songflight. "It doesn't matter. His trail is fresh, and he's outnumbered," Troutstream panted alongside her. An uneasy feeling pervaded her senses. "That's what puzzles me. Smoke isn't dumb. Why would he challenge us here, with so many against one? He must've known we'd come after him." Troutstream shrugged. "Maybe he isn't as smart as you thought." "Maybe..." she said, though she doubted that was the case at all. More likely, Smoke was smart. Too smart. That was when she heard Bluestar's cry of pain and shock. Racing forward, they burst into a clearing in time to see their leader being ripped apart. For a few seconds Songflight felt like someone had cemented her feet to the ground. Then Troutstream raced past her, knocking her over in his haste to get to his sister, and she snapped back into action. There were two badgers, fighting together, unlike anything she had ever seen before. They almost seemed like... a team. Compared to their giant bulk, Bluestar, Willowclaw, and Applewhisker seemed ridiculously small, like kits batting at a boulder. "Attack!" yowled Troutstream, rather unnecessarily. Songflight shot forward and launched herself at the bigger badger, the one with its claws poised over her leader's body. Bluestar lay stunningly limp, and Songflight knew she was losing a life, if not all of them, from the horrible wound torn in her side. This only enraged her further, and she dug her claws deep into the badger's brawny muscle, not pausing to consider why on earth two badgers were fighting side by side like a pair of well trained warriors(only three times the size and weight). While she was being shook to and fro like a ragdoll, her mind managed to form one coherent thought: Where is Smoke? ''How had the mysterious tom escaped? Then another thought hit her with equal force and sickening clarity. ''He planned this. It was a trap all along. "I'll get Bluestar!" Applewhisker called. She ducked under the badger's swiping paws and grabbed onto her leader's scruff, beginning to drag her out of the clearing. Songflight nodded and slashed the badger across the face to distract it. Nearby, Troutstream and Willowclaw wrestled desperately with the other one, but their patrol wasn't prepared or strong enough to take on two fully grown badgers. "Help!" Songflight yowled, hoping the WaterClan cats returning from the Gathering would hear her. Suddenly, and without warning, the larger badger struck out at her, throwing her to the ground. She lay there stunned, knowing this time Bushtail couldn't save her. But the beast didn't attack her. It lumbered past, glittering black eyes fixed on Bluestar and Applewhisker. "No!" Songflight croaked wildly, trying to scramble to her feet, but her paw gave out under her, sendig a horrible pain coursing up her leg like fire. The badger almost seemed to grin, a grimace full of malice, as it reared back one mighty paw. Time seemed to slow down as it brought its leg downwards in a thunderous swing. Bluestar opened her eyes and stretched them wide with alarm. Then, an instant before the badger struck her, there was a flash of red as Applewhisker dived in front of her. An ominous crack sounded through the woods, and she collapsed. Then everything was still. "Noooooooo!" Willowclaw's cry was so full of pain, Songflight could hardly believe he was the same cat. His amber eyes darkened to the color of ebony with rage, and he tore a chunk out of the smaller badger's shoulder, then leaped for the other one, clinging to it with the ferocity of a member of LionClan. The tom's wild actions spurred the rest of the WaterClan patrol onwards. Bluestar tried to stand up, but before she could, the thunder of pawsteps was heard, and suddenly, Dazeflight, Flowerfur, Shadowpelt and Smokewhisker came pouring in. Shadowpelt gasped when she saw Applewhisker on the ground, and murderous wrath filled the faces of the other cats. With yowls of fury, they launched themselves onto the badgers, and chaos enused. 'Chapter Three' "It was a trap," Bluestar said dully, staring at the body outstretched in the middle of the clearing. "He made a fool of us in front of the other Clans." "Do they know what happened?" asked Greengaze, sitting with Cloverleap and Eaglewatch. "It doesn't matter," Songflight said, feeling tears prick the back of her eyes. "Applewhisker's dead. That's more important then WaterClan's reputation." She stared at the jovial she-cat who had raised her kits, now lying so deathly still. Willowclaw was hunched over his mate, his yellow eyes blank and void. She had only seen the tom this sad when his sister, Fireflower, had died. Shaking her head, suddenly exhausted from all the sorrow, Songflight curled up on the ground, not willing to abandon her friend's vigil. Shadowpelt and Maribel sat side by side. Maribel's jaw trembled, her eyes fixed on the stars above, and she knew her mother was thinking of Pinestar. "So many deaths..." she murmured as Troutstream joined her. "Why do they have to go?" "Only StarClan knows," the gray tom responded, sweeping his tail across her back in a gesture of tenderness. Songflight slid her eyes closed. "I doubt even they know," she whispered. "Or why wouldn't they stop it?" Just then, Mariflower padded over and sat down with a sigh. "I thought I'd give Smokewhisker some time alone. He's pretty cut up about this. Angry too. And who could blame him? Still, I hope he doesn't do anything he'll regret." "Killing Smoke," Troutstream said tightly, "isn't something any cat should ever have to regret." The black-and-white she-cat shuddered. "I don't know... It would seem wrong out of pure rage." "It's part of being a warrior," Songflight said gently, rubbing her chin against her daughter's. Then she got up and headed towards Applewhisker's body. "Do you mind?" she asked in a quiet voice. Willowclaw stared at her like he'd never seen her before, then moved aside numbly. Crouching beside the cat's body, she buried her nose in her cold fur. "Thank you for everything, Applewhisker. I'll miss you more then I can ever say. You raised my kits, made them what they are today. Good bye." The last word ended with a sob, as the tears finally came. When she looked up, Patchbird and Hawkswoop were watching with sorrowful eyes. "She was my mentor," Patchbird said, padding up to stand beside Songflight. "I know. WaterClan will remember her forever," Bluestar said. "The elders will take her out for burial at dawn." She said nothing. So this was it. Her friend was really gone. Tossing and turning in her sleep, Songflight focused desperately on the elusive face in front of her, wreathed in mist, always just out of reach. "Come back Berrypaw. Don't leave me." "I am sorry mother. But I will always be with you." Her daughter's blue eyes glimmered gently for a second, before turning nearly black with rage. "On the other hand, why should I stay? You left us! You abandoned us! Did you care that you were leaving me alone with a monster." "Marshpaw isn't-" The silver cat didn't respond, only turned and vanished completely. Songflight felt her already shattered heart break a little more. "No..." she whispered. "Songflight? Are you okay? You looked like you were having a nightmare or something." Orangenose was staring at her concernedly. "Huh? Oh, no I'm fine." This was completely untrue, but Songflight didn't think the orange she-cat needed any more to worry about after losing her best friend. As she entered the main part of camp, she saw that the rest of WaterClan hung under the same gloom. Bluestar recited patrols in a monotone voice, and dull-eyed warriors took their places in line. The fresh-kill pile was stocked but untouched. It was like the perfect scene, but missing something vital: life. Just then, Troutstream padded up to her. He looked vaguely pleased, which puzzled her, given the situation. "What's up?" she said. "Flowerfur is having kits," he replied, a trace of normalcy returning in his face. "Lilystem just told me and Bluestar. It'll be nice to have kits in the Clan, especially this new-leaf, with things so hard." "They will bring new hope," Songflight agreed, happiness for Shadowpelt and her family overtaking her. "I have to go congratulate her!" A twinkle appeared in Troutstream's eyes. "Are you that sure of the father?" "Nightfur's been mooning over Flowerfur for weeks now. Of course I'm sure! Silverdapple and Stormflow must be pleased too." "That they are. Though Flywhisker has no idea why his sister would give up a place as a warrior to be a queen." She was about to reply that toms never did, but cut herself short. Who was she to talk about sticking with raising kits anyway? Berrypaw's words returned to her like a sharp-edged knife, and she winced, turning away from Troutstream. What would he think of her if he knew that her daughter haunted her dreams because of her abandonment? The whole Clan knew she had left the nursery quickly after becoming a queen, but no cat knew the secret of why, not even Bushtail. For the first time, Songflight wondered if some day, she and Troutstream would have kits. Could she ever sit back in the nursery and relax with a mountain of kit-fur on top of her? And... would it be fair to her first litter if she devoted herself to a new one? Shaking her head in confusion, she stumbled away from her mate's questioning look, making her way to the nursery. Flowerfur was gathering moss for her nest in one corner. When she saw Songflight, she broke into a smile. "The nursery feels so empty since I'm the only queen." "There'll be more cats in here soon," Songflight purred. "My daughter might be one of them." "That's true. She and Smokewhisker make an adorable couple." "Do you need any help in here?" she offered. Flowerfur shook her head. "That's fine, I'm almost settled in. Besides, Nightfur said he'd drop by later to help me," Flowerfur blushed. Giving a knowing look, Songflight nodded and went back outside. Shadowpelt was talking with Maribel, her gray eyes brighter then they had been in a long time, probably since Emeraldpaw died. Maribel, on the other hand, had never looked older, smaller, or more crushed. A pang shot through Songflight's heart as she longed to reach out and comfort her hurting little mother, to be strong for the one cat that had always been there for her. "Maribel?" she asked, approaching her mother. "Are you okay?" Maribel raised her head, giving a weary smile. "I'm fine, thank you Songflight. But... I've decided to retire to the elder's den." Songflight started in surprise. "Really? Why?" She licked Songflight's cheek gently. "Because. I'm not as young as I once was, nor as fit. It's time for this old she-cat to rest with the older cats." Patchbird, who had just approached, rubbed against her mother's flank. "You're not old." "But I'm glad you'll be taking it easy," Hawkswoop added fondly. Relief settled in Songflight; maybe Maribel was stronger then she looked. "I'll tell Bluestar," she offered, heading towards the leader's den. Bluestar was standing just outside, talking to Dazeflight and Duskclaw in serious tones. The leader looked extremely worried. As she drew closer, Songflight said, "Bluestar? Is everything all right?" The blue-gray cat turned, her lips pressed into a thin line. "No, it's not. Apparently strong badger scent was picked up along the riverside today by the morning patrols." Alarm coursed through her. Dazeflight said, "It was more then one badger. Just like the ones that killed Applewhisker." He shuddered. Songflight could see that Bluestar was thinking of her lost life as well. "What do we do?" she asked. "For now, we'll settle for more patrols," Bluestar said decisively. "Dazeflight, Duskclaw, take Flywhisker with you, and go out to the LightningClan border. Warn any LightningClan patrols while you're at it. They may be annoying, but they don't deserve this." The two toms nodded and raced off to follow orders. Turning back to Songflight, Bluestar said expectantly, "Was there something you wanted to tell me?" "Oh yeah," she said, shaking herself. "Maribel, my mother, would like to become an elder." Nearby, Rivertail, who had been fetching a piece of prey from the fresh-kill pile, looked up. "Really? We'll be glad to have her." The old gray tom had retired a few weeks ago. Cloverleap nodded, though her eyes were distracted. "Eaglewatch was coughing again," she sighed. "I don't know what to do for him. Nothing Lilystem offers works." Songflight kept her tone gentle. "Maybe it's just his time." "Maybe it is." Cloverleap's tail drooped and she hobbled back into the elder's den. Songflight felt horrible. Why was there so much pain in WaterClan? Bluestar's eyes darkened as she watched the elderly cats head back into the den, from which harsh coughing sounds emanated. Sighing, she said, "Okay. I'll host the ceremony tonight." "Thank you." Dipping her head, Songflight turned away, eager to escape all the misery that surrounded her. 'Chapter Four' Category:Fan Fictions Category:Songflight's Journey